


Flash of the blade

by beloniika



Series: D R A B B L E S [11]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beloniika/pseuds/beloniika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun shouldn't have accepted a lift from this client</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flash of the blade

**Author's Note:**

> warning for brief dub/non-con and gore-ish elements

Baekhyun had been kicking listlessly at the gravel scattered on the sidewalk, fists pushed deep in his pockets trying to keep warm, when a car stopped in front of him. The person inside opened the window of the passenger seat to look at him up and down: short and tonic figure, the tightest pair of dark wash ripped jeans ever seen that drew attention to a curvy set of hips, worn knee-length boots, an anonymous black turtleneck underneath a fake leather jacket.

Baekhyun leaned against the car, peeking inside to give a seductive glance at the potential new client.

“Like what you see?” he winked, smiling knowingly at the man at the wheel.

The man nodded and leaned forward to open the car door to let the young hooker in.

“Mine or yours?” the hooker asked, looking at the driver with tired eyes circled by smeared eyeliner.

“…I know a place," the other man said.

He drove off, and a few turns later, the two arrived in front of an abandoned train deposit; the man switched the engine off and turned to the hooker, who looked at him expectantly.

“Handjob, blowjob or full service?” Baekhyun asked, as if reading off a menu.

The man gulped, “Full service,” he replied, looking hungrily at the prostitute, his gaze focusing on Baekhyun’s crotch, legs and hips.

“All right,” the younger man replied, stepping over the gearshift to move to the backseat. He didn’t notice the driver grabbing a knife together with a strip of condoms from the glovebox before joining him.

“No kisses,” specified Baekhyun while unzipping his fly.

“It’s okay,” the client agreed, hiding the knife behind himself and undressing as well.

The young man was sprawled on the backseat, caressing his open legs and streching his pale neck invitingly. The client’s excitement was evident, being he naked with only his pants around the ankles; he all but pounced on the other guy with teeth bared to leave a nasty hickey, trying to push a finger in his butt at the same time.

Baekhyun pushed him away, a bit scared but most of all angry. “What the fuck are you tr-” he exclaimed, but stopped when he saw the reflection of a blade behind his client’s back.

“H-Hey, it’s…” Baekhyun chuckled nervously as he attempted to put some distance between the psycho and himself, only to be met by the cold window and bulky handle of the car door.

It all happened in a handful of seconds: the aggressor grabbed the knife more firmly and threw himself again to hit the whore, but the younger man was faster and blocked the dangerous arm. Fighting a bit for the knife, Baekhyun ended on top of the offender with the blade in the hand and quickly and repeatedly stabbed his aggressor’s throat, who tried get the knife back and pleaded the other man to stop, but gurgled bloodily, dying fast for the hemorrhage.

The hooker looked in shock at the bloody mess in front of himself, at his own bloodstained hands and back at his aggressor’s open eyes. Not waiting a second more, Baekhyun grabbed his own clothes and left the car, running and redressing as fast as he could, blinded by tears. He arrived at the rivershore, where he cleaned his hands and cried some more, shaken by adrenaline after the danger he ran into. He was shaking in fear.

Fear of himself, because he enjoyed killing the man, self-defense or not.

He puked.


End file.
